


Omega Simon gets some

by Zaz14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, No Angst, Porn with Feelings, Shadowhunter Simon Lewis, Shameless Smut, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: Omega simon and Izzynot a lot of plot, more smut. lots of sexy times.





	Omega Simon gets some

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have wanted to write for ages. Omega simon and Izzy   
> not beta'd  
> written during nanowrimo  
> constructive criticism please

Simon didn't tell them he was an omega, but it didn't mean that they all didn't know. Clary knew from the moment he knew her, they had separated them by gender at school. The rest of them, Jace, Alec, Magnus, he wasn't sure about them or when they found out. Izzy however, she knew from the moment he kissed her. The moment his lips met her soft ones, it was like a key slotting into a lock. They both felt the prebond settle into place. He felt stupid denying at first and both of them had pushed each other away. Both of them were scared of what the prebond meant. He knew she was an alpha. The prebond told him that. Simon knew he was so so lucky, a female alpha they were rarer than Clary's bloody hairbands. gorgeous, sexy, and alpha. He had landed the jackpot and it only took way too long for both of them to realise it. 

It had been a hell of a year, their prebond tested in ways it should have not been, through his ascension to a shadowhunter, through the long nights when he couldn't remember her but knew he was deeply connected to someone somewhere. He felt the prebond even if he didn't remember her name. Simon had been in daily pain and he didn't even know why at the time, he couldn't imagine what it had been like for Izzy, knowing he was there and she couldn't even touch him or see him. 

But that time was long gone and now he was a shadowhunter omega, with a gorgeous shadowhunter alpha mate.

Shadowhunters weren't the kindest to omegas, but it was mainly confusion, they didn't understand them, omegas were rarer than female alphas and the books that talked about omegas were decades old. Shadowhunters just lived in the past. The best thing was there were no rules that banned him from being a shadowhunter, but it was safer in their opinion to leave him on the sidelines for battles. Not that he minded and right now he didn't care about that. Any other day and he might fight it but now no.

2 days ago he had pretty much outed himself as an omega to the whole institute, well Izzy had done the outing. Asking him in front of her parents why he smelled so delicious. More delicious than normal, clary and Magnus had burst out laughing and poor Alec and Jace had looked shocked as hell when he had replied that his heat was today and that had led him to being sat on Izzy's bed waiting for her, being nostalgic. 

"you are thinking about it again, aren't you" a soothing voice whispered next to his ear. He turned to Izzy, admiring her body. Toned and lined with muscles.

"of course I am" she pushed him down to the duvet "the look on everyone's face was hilarious"

"I don't want you thinking about my family at all. I want you begging me" She stated.

simon laughed "well you are going to have to get work" he smirked, I won't be begging for just any alpha"

Izzy growled and grabbed his hair, pulling it back to expose his throat which she scraped with her teeth. His breath hitched as his arms fell to his side, she knew just what to do to undo him. His shirt was another obstacle and she pulled it up and over his head. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch her, not this close to his heat when his scent was out of control and he was almost pushing her into a rut like state. Simon just wanted to lay back and feel and let his alpha take care of him, Izzy would. The jeans were pulled down and the boxers too.

"sexy" Izzy groaned

"you're better" he itched to touch her, but her hands grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, in his heat crazed body she was stronger, his hormones letting him be lax and demand alpha take care of him.

She was naked already, she had been since they arrived back at her rooms 30 mins ago. Her hormones demanding she show off her assets to her omega, not that he minded at all. Her breasts were swaying over him, taunting Simon with perky nipples that he wanted to bite. Her cock was pulsing against his thigh. He could always feel the heat slipping into his bones, with every nibble she gave to his neck.

"Simon" Izzy growled "present for me love, show me that beautiful hole. show me how much you want me to knot you"

It wasn't even a want anymore Simon thought as Izzy freed his hands and he turned over. It was a pure need. His hole was drenched in slick, it dribbled down his thighs in a stream, she was lucky he wasn't begging already, he leant down to rest his shoulders and face to the duvet. Izzy liked to see how wet he was. it turned her on and she loved to eat him out and yes yes yes, he felt two of Izzy's fingers sink into him, joined quickly by her tongue.

\---------------------------

isobel lightwood moaned in joy as she tasted her omega, he was perfect in taste. It was stupid when people described omegas slick as tasting like fruit. simon tasted like sunshine and happiness, bright flavour on her tongue as his hole twitched, she moved her fingers swiftly in and out, matching her tongue. Soon it would be her cock in him and she would be knotting him deeply, breeding Simon, bonding him. She would make sure his scent was entwined with hers permanently

"Izzy. alpha, please" oh and that sound was beautiful. his hips were wriggling with each thrust of her fingers, slick coating her wrist, and throat. His eyes were watching over his shoulder and she made a show of licking her fingers, watching him shudder.

"what do you watch? she asked

"knot," he said bluntly and Izzy laughed. she pushed him over to his front, watching his chest heave, lightly tanned skin flushing as he lay before.

"you can have my knot, if I can put the clamps on" Simon did not hesitate to nod, and she reached to the side, pulling the chain out of the side drawer. The nipple clamps were gold in colour and looked beautiful on his skin. His nipples were already hard and sensitive from earlier on that morning when she had made him cum by just licking and sucking them. One slight breath later and there were tears in Simons' eyes as Izzy teased the clams with flicks. Izzy loved the sight of Simon wearing the clamps, the beautiful cries of pain intertwined with pleasure as she pulled on them. Perfection.

She rubbed her cock against his hole gently, she didn't' need lube, between her precum and his slick they would be fine.

"ready baby," she asked as she pulled his hips towards herse.

"God, yes, please.... I need knot" and then she pushed in.

OH god, it was perfect, so tight and hot, and Simon was wailing in joy as her cock stretched him out, breaking him in fully and she could already feel the slight knot forming at the feel of her omega. She didn't let him relax or adjust as she snapped her hips again, there was no need. The bond told her he didn't want patience or soft. Simon wanted to be used and to feel every inch of her and he definitely would.

\-----------------------------

Simon was panting as his alpha used him so well, her cock was bigger than anything he had taken before, even bigger than the joke fandom cocks clary had sent him as a joke. the nipple clamps were burning his nipples as Izzy snapped her hips, keeping him so so full, and with her spare hand, she was pulling his nipple clamps tight.

he couldn't' even think of words for sentences, it was just blind lust

'Izzy, alpha.....alpha. harder" he begged "love you alpha, love how big, fill me." she was hitting his prostate and it sparked through his body even second

alpha only grunted, and went even faster until each thrust was tugging her knot against his hole. Simon wasn't caring now, he was sobbing, and alpha just licked it up. He was in so much pleasure that the final push of the knot into his body wasn't felt by pain, but by white hot ecstasy as he exploded cum over Izzy's breasts.

"that's it omega, good omega, coming on my cock," she growled as she came with a snarl and latched her teeth into his neck. Simon felt the skin break as sweet hot cum pumped into him. so much and such a big knot. Not a normal knot, a breeding knot. He couldn't even protest if he wanted to, not when his body was soaking up the cum and his channel milking Izzy's cocks. He really had thrown Izzy into rut

she was muttering to him now, licking the bonding mark she had made,

"Gonna fill you with my pups, make sure everyone knows you are mine" Simon didn't care as he laid back against the pillows, her breasts were against his chest. His thighs were spread and her beautiful knot was pumping pups into him, making him tremble with mini orgasms. He had many things to think about when he awoke and this wasn't one of them as his heat burst slipped away and Izzy fell to a doze onto of him. 


End file.
